Getting Schooled 101
by DarkMageDragon
Summary: My second fanfic for TUFF puppy. In this one Zekke Dudley and Kitty have to go back to school in order to find out why so many students have been disappearing from the campus. Can they figure it out with the help of two old friends of TUFF? Find out here!


It was another normal summer day in Petropolis with all its citizens going about their daily business. Many of the people were smiling enjoying the nice and peaceful day that seemed to never end, everything was just perfect. Until the peace was broken by the DOOM mobile came speeding down the street crashing into some stands along the way and nearly hitting the pedestrians as they screamed and ran in a panic. At the wheel of the DOOM mobile was none other than Snaptrap.

Snaptrap: Aaaahahahahahaha! This is gonna be the crime of the century boys! By the end of it we'll be rich!

Ollie: What are we committing today boss? Robbing the Petropolis mint?

Fransisco: Stealing priceless art from the museum?

Larry: Ransoming the mayor?

Snaptrap: Something even better! Oh! We're here!

He stops the DOOM mobile in front of a park filled with kids playing. Some were playing on the big jungle gym, other's were on the carousel or playing ball on the grass. Meanwhile Ollie, Fransisco and Larry stare out the window totally confused.

Fransisco: Issss this it?

Snaptrap: Smart huh? We're gonna rob these kids of all that summer vacation cash that they have in their pockets! We'll be rich!

Ollie: Uhh boss? At most we're just gonna get a few dollars.

Snaptrap: Oh yeah!? You won't be saying that when we're swimming in quarters!

The side door of the DOOM mobile opens and Snaptrap jumps out with his blaster pointed at a random kid holding a ball who was close by the vehicle at the time.

Snaptrap: Hand over all your money kid!

The kid holds out one quarter and the Snaptrap just stares at it as Ollie, Larry and Fransisco walk up behind him.

Snaptrap: That's it? Where's the wad of cash!?

Kid#1: I already spent it on this ball.

Snaptrap: Darn it! Then hand over the ball! And the rest of you can hand over whatever cash you've got too!

Dudley:*Echoing voice* Not so fast Snaptrap!

Everyone looks in the direction the voice came from and they see the TUFF mobile speeding towards the park with Dudley, Kitty and Zekke riding in it. Kitty hits the breaks and slides the TUFF mobile stopping it at the curve as the three of them jump out of the car with their blasters pointed at them

Kitty: Snaptrap! You're under arrest!

Snaptrap: What for?!

Zekke: Threatening kids with a blaster, attempting to steal from kids, causing a domestic disturbance, reckless driving, and failing to pay for your cup of coffee at Star Beak! I know cause I was there when you said you were planning on doing that.

Snaptrap: Well you'll never take me alive!

Snaptrap and his men run for the DOOM mobile.

Kitty: Zekke! Dudley! Maneuver 7-B!

Zekke & Dudley: RIGHT!

The two of them grab each others hands as Kitty back flips and lands on theirs hands.

Kitty: GO!

They launch Kitty up and forward towards Snaptrap and his men as she delivers a mid air kick to Snaptrap knocking him into his men and sending them to the ground.

DOOM: GUUHH!

The three TUFF agents surround them and point their blasters at them

Dudley: You're under arrest Snaptrap!

Snaptrap: I will now, PLOT MY REVENGE! And where did you guys learn those fancy moves?

Kitty: That Snaptrap, came from eight years of secret agent college!

Dudley: Two weeks waking up 6 a.m. by Kitty to learn that stuff! Which made me really tired.

Zekke: ...Yyyyeah same as Kitty.

They cuff the four villains and throw them into the back of a TUFF jail truck as it takes them away to jail. Later the three TUFF agents walkin into the office room with 64 oz slushies.

Zekke: Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Nothing like a slushie after taking down bad guys on a hot summer day!

Kitty: Yeah it's a real refreshing feeling.

Dudley:*Slurps his slushie in one gulp* Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yummy!

Zekke: Doesn't that hurt?

Dudley: Why it's just a- BRAIN FREEZE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hoooowwwwwwwwwllllllll!

Zekke: There it is.

?: Same old Dudley, never changes.

Kitty: That voice, is that?

Dudley: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Jojo?

Zekke: Jojo?

Zekke looks in the direction of the voice and see's the Chief and his mobile video monitor. Along with him was a female rat doe with white furr, black hair, and light green eye's. She was wearing a darkish blue jump suit shirt that was a bit open around the neck and part of her upper chest, a pair of aqua colored pants with a black belt and wearing white gloves and boots like Kitty's. She also had a black choker around her neck, a ear ring on her left ear and a red bow near the end of her tail which was crooked from the bow to the tip of the tail.

Jojo: Hey guys!

Kitty & Dudley: Jojo!

They both run to her and hug her with all three of them having big happy smiles on their faces.

Jojo: Kitty! Dudley! it's so great to see you guys!

Kitty: It's been months since we've seen you Jojo!

The Chief roles up beside Zekke

Chief: Agent Wolfmen? Meet Agent Joscolyn Ratdillin! Or as everyone calls her, Jojo!

Kitty and Dudley let go of Jojo and she reaches her hand out to Zekke to greet him.

Jojo: Hi, my names Jojo.

Zekke reaches out and shakes her hand

Zekke: Zekke Wolfmen, nice to meet you. Is that an Italian accent I hear off you?

Jojo: Sì, è in realtà.

Zekke: Cool!

Dudley: Where have you been all this time Jojo? And What happened to Valery and Ramsses?

Chief: To answer your question agent Puppy, I sent agent Ratdillin on a secret undercover mission.

Kitty: As for Val and Ramsses, they're both on vacation. *in a teasing voice and puts her two hands together in the shape of a heart* Together!

Dudley: Together for what?

Zekke face palms himself at Dudley not realizing what she meant.

Chief: Back to the point, Jojo's come back to give me her assessment.

Kitty: On what situation?

Jojo: We've had suspicions that someone's been kidnapping students at the Secret Agent College for the past few months. From what me and Agent Foxtrot have gathered, we believe a super villain has infiltrated the campus and posed as one of the staff.

Zekke who was slurping on his slushie suddenly spites out what drink he had in his mouth on the back of Dudley's head.

Zekke: Phhffffffttttttttttttttttttt tt! *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

Dudley: Dude! *Shakes the drink off him* What was that for?!

Zekke:*Cough* I'm sorry, Ehmmmm! Did you say Foxtrot?

Jojo: Yeah, agent Sarah Foxtrot.

Zekke's eyes go wide and he has a expression of pure shock on his face.

Zekke: Sa-sa-sa-sarah? She works for TUFF?

Chief: Yeah she's our best intel agent!

Kitty: Do you know her?

Dudley: Oh I know! She's Zekke's girlfriend! Hehehehe!

Zekke: Actually she's my ex-girlfriend.

Dudley: Hahahaha- ex girlfriend?

Jojo: Why did you two break up?

Zekke: Honestly I have no idea. One day we were on a date and she told me she was breaking up with me. After that she left me sitting at the table, I was so crushed I spend the next 5 weeks in my room sobbing like a sad clown.

Kitty: Thats so sad.

Jojo: That must have been so hard on you.

Zekke: It was.

Chief: In any case I need the four of you to go back to the campus, join agent Foxtrot, capture the villain and save the students!

Kitty: You can count on us Chief!

Dudley: Wait a minute! We're going back to school!?

Jojo: That's what a college is.

Dudley: But I don't wanna go back to school!

Kitty: I got this.

Kitty takes out a tennis ball and throws it towards the travel tubes.

Dudley: BALL!

Dudley runs to the tubes and grabs the ball, but gets sucked up by the tubes.

Kitty: Lets go!

Then Kitty, Dudley and Jojo go to the tubes and get sucked up the tubes and land in the TUFF mobile with Dudley.

Dudley: Awww man!

Kitty hits the gas and they speed off towards the secret agent college. After a quick drive they arrive at the campus.

Kitty: Here we are. Secret Agent College! So many good memories!

Zekke: So what's the plan?

Jojo: We're gonna go in disguised as faculty members.

Dudley: I call the dean!

Kitty: Dudley the school already has a dean.

Jojo: Besides I already choose a disguise for you guys.

Zekke: And that could be?

Inside the campus the four of them were in their disguises. Kitty was wearing a black ladies suit with a matching black skirt, she also had her hair in a ponytail and she had glasses on. Jojo had a similar outfit on only it was a dark light bluish color and her hair was the same as it was, and she also wore glasses as well. As for Zekke and Dudley they were both dressed as janitors.

Zekke: Janitors. I should have known.

Jojo: Sorry Zekke it was the only two positions they had open.

Dudley: Then how come you and Kitty get to be teachers?

Kitty: We're trying to catch a bad guy and educate the future of secret agency, not chew their own butts.

Dudley was chewing his butt when she said this.

Dudley: *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*

Kitty: I rest my case.

Dudley stops munching his butt*

Dudley: Okay do we have any idea who it is we're looking for? Any patterns to the vanishing kids or anything?

Jojo: No nothing in particular. Sarah's still trying to put some pieces to this puzzle together.

Zekke: So all we gotta do is poke around and see what we can find out?

Jojo: Thats correct.

Kitty: And where's Sarah at?

Jojo: Faculty room. Gathering intel.

Zekke: *Phew*

Dudley: Did you say something?

Zekke: No!

Kitty: Alright guys, lets get get this investigation underway!

Zekke, Dudley & Jojo: Okay!

They each spread out to a different part of the campus and take their positions. Kitty was in Know your Gadgets 101, Jojo was in Investigations 108, Dudley was mopping in the cafeteria with his eye's on the food and Zekke was in the gymnasium.

Kitty's class was full of students conversing with each other.

Kitty: Good evening my students, my name is Mrs. Catburge and I'll be teaching you about all the gadgets you'll likely use in your secret agent career.

Random Male Student: Whatever you say Mrs. Hot Pants!

Male Students: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Kitty had a blank expression on her face, then she back flips on her desk and jumps up high into the air while pulling out a batch of throwing stars. She then expertly throws them at all the male students who were laughing just barely hitting their private spots but enough that one poke on each star was close enough to poke at them.

Male Students: *GULP* EEEP!

Kitty lands on her desk sitting down.

Kitty: Now then. Are we ready to learn and be respectful?

Male Students: Yes Mrs. Catsburge!

Kitty: Good. Lets open our books up.

Jojo's classroom had the same amount of students as Kitty did.

Jojo: Hello everyone, my names Mrs. Whitepaw and I'll be teaching you everything to know about investigating a crime.

Students: Hello Mrs Whitepaw.

Jojo: Now are there any questions before we start?

All the students raised their hands up.

Jojo: Wow, there were never this many hands when I had this class. Maybe that was because most of my classmates were fish? Good thing thats not the case this time, Kitty would have a field day in here.

Dudley was cleaning the floor in the cafeteria with the cooks while he drooled staring at the food.

Dudley:*SNIIIIIFFFFFFFFF* Oh man that smells so good!

Kitty's voice echo's in his head

Kitty: Remember Dudley, we have to keep a low profile, so you can't just eat anything you can get your hands on if you're in the cafeteria.

Dudley: Awwwwwwww! Why couldn't I be a student instead!?

He hits himself with his mop and goes back to cleaning.

Zekke was in the gym by himself mopping the floors.

Zekke:*Echoing voice in the gym* Hmmmmm, I guess the gym was a bad first place to start to gather intel. Since nobody's even here right now.

?: You never did think things thoroughly.

Zekke stopped in his tracks when he heard the all too familiar voice and he turned around slowly to see the owner of the voice. He saw a red fox with green eye's, scarlet red hair and furr, with a white streak going from her neck to her chest but having the rest blocked by her cloths. She was wearing a similar female business uniform that Kitty and Jojo were wearing, but her coat was a jet black color.

Zekke: Sa-sa-sarah?

Sarah: Long time no see Zekkey.

Zekke: *GULP* Ha-ha-ha-hi?

Sarah: Awwww what's a matter Zekkey? Nervous seeing your ex?

Zekke:*low pitch* Kinda yeah.

Sarah: Hehehe! Same old Zekkey! Relax will ya? It was 5 years ago.

Zekke: YOU BROKE MY HEART!

Sarah: Calm down! Sheesh! I thought wolves were tough?

Zekke: We're also sensitive.

Sarah stares at him with a blank expression as she raises an eyebrow.

Zekke: ...Okay maybe thats just me.

Sarah: Look as much as I'd love to stroll down memory lane with you we've got bigger fish to fry.

Zekke: Right the missing students. Have you found anything out?

Sarah: All I've been able to do is narrow down the area the students were last seen.

Zekke: I haven't gathered squat.

Sarah: Yep, same old Ze-

Zekke: Yeah yeah I get it! Look lets meet up with the others and see what they found out.

Sarah: Sounds good to me.

Both Zekke and Sarah leave the gym and Join up with the others in the hall during lunch.

Jojo: Guys! Have you found anything out?

Kitty: Other than the fact that the guys in the class I'm teaching are a bunch of pervs?

Zekke: What?

Kitty: A lot actually.

Sarah: What did you find?

Kitty: I asked some of the boys about some of the students who disappeared, and it turns out some of them were heading for the dean's office before they disappeared. I haven't found a connection for the others.

Jojo: That's odd. I asked my students too, and it turns out a few of them went to the school nurse the last time they saw them.

Sarah: Wait a minute. *She takes out a map with a circle on* Check out the area on this map that I circled.

The three of them look at the area circled. They see the dean's office, the nurse's office and the janitors room a few feet away from each other.

Jojo: The places they were last seen at were just a few feet away.

Zekke: Huh, you know I did see a girls binder in the the janitors room when I got my mop. I just assumed someone left it there when they were getting something.

Kitty: Do you guys know what this me- ….Uhh where's Dudley?

*They each look around and see Dudley wasn't with them.

Jojo: I have an idea.

Back at the cafeteria Dudley was stuffing his face with sloppy joes as many of the students stared at him.

Dudley: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! *GUUULLPP* Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Those are the best sloppy Joes I've ever had!

Kitty: DUDLEY!

Dudley turns his head to Kitty with an angry look right next to him.

Kitty: We're working and you're stuffing your face!?

Dudley: I know it looks bad, but I found something helpful to us!

Kitty: And what would that be?

Dudley holds out an ID card to Kitty as she takes it with a confused look on her face.

Kitty: An ID card?

Dudley: Check out the picture.

She looks and see's there was none.

Kitty: Dudley there's no picture here.

Dudley: Exactly! What employee has an ID card with no picture.

Kitty: Someone who doesn't want to be recognized!

Dudley: And check out the job title!

Kitty looks at the title and see's it was tabled head dean.

Kitty: The dean of the school!

Dudley: Right! Plus I found two more ID's just like that one!

Kitty: Where did you find them?

Dudley: They were in the garbage when I was taking it out.

Jojo: This means they're getting ready to leave!

Sarah: Not unless we stop them first!

Kitty: Lets move people!

The five of them leave the cafe and head straight for the deans office and then they kick in the door then jump into the room with their blasters drawn.

Kitty: FREEZE!

They see that there's no one in the room.

Zekke: ….There's no one here.

Dudley: But there are jelly beans! *Pointing at a jar of jelly beans on the desk*

Jojo: Dudley we don't have time for more food.

Dudley: There's always time for Jelly beans.

Dudley puts his hand on the top of the jar and they hear a beep as the jar sinks into the desk and five tubes open up beneath their feet and suck them down.

Dudley, Kitty, Jojo, Zekke & Sarah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

They soon land in the center of an evil underground lair with the missing students wearing strange helmets and mindlessly construct a number of secret agent weapons.

Kitty: All the missing students!

Sarah: They're making some of the weapons we use!

Zekke: Why would they be making weapons?

?: For us to sell for a fine profit!

Jojo: That voice!

They all turn their attention to a catwalk above them and see the all to familiar faces of Madam Catastrophe and Dr Rabies.

Zekke; Dr Rabies and Madam Catastrophe!

Catastrophe: Thats correct! And It looks like you've found our little secret base.

Dudley: And your plan to use college students to make the secret agent weapons we use so you can sell them for a profit!

Sarah: You got all that?

Dudley: Yeah I did! A+ for me!

Rabies: Too bad all you'll be getting is an F! College student army, ATTACK!

The mindless students drop what they were doing and slowly surround them.

Sarah: We're outnumbered!

Zekke: Come on guys! I say we teach them a lesson in butt kicking 101!

Kitty: Lets do it!

They all strike a fighting pose as the college student army slowly charges at them.

Kitty: Guys! TIme for maneuver up and at em!

They all nod as Sarah, Zekke and Jojo get into a triangle and grab their hands in the center.

Jojo: Go! Go! Go!

Kitty and Dudley jumped on their hands as they gave them a boost up to the catwalk to confront Catastrophe and Rabies.

Kitty: You two are going down!

Rabies: BRING IT!

Kitty and Dudley jump at their evil look alikes while Zekke, Jojo and Sarah take care of the mind controlled students.

Jojo: You guys are about to be schooled!

Zekke: Hehehe! I get it, schooled!

As he said that a group of the students grab Zekke and pull him away from Jojo and Sarah and start to beat him.

Zekke: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sarah: Zekke!

Jojo: He can handle himself! We gotta focus on us!

Sarah nods and the two of them jump up and drop kick some of the students as they karate chop and punch some others in some smaller groups knocking them down. Meanwhile as Zekke was still being grouped and beaten he musters enough strength to lift up the group above his head.

Zekke: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! I'm not gonna let a bunch of freshmen show up 10 years of training!

He throws them off and then starts punching, round house kicking students down until he knocks one of them into a big monitor breaking it open as sparks fly out of it, then powers down. Then the helmets on the students deactivate as well and fall off their heads and smash to pieces once they hit the ground and the students come back to their senses.

Random Student: Uuhhhhhh.. what happened?...

All the students that were freed fall unconcious one after the other.

Jojo: Zekke! You deactivated the mind control helmets!

Zekke: Yeah! Now all thats left is Rabies and Catastrophe!

The three of them turn their attention back to the catwalk where Kitty, Dudley, Catastrophe and Rabies were still fighting with each other. With Kitty and Catastrophe matching each other blow for blow while simultaneously blocking the others hits from landing in between. As for Dudley and Rabies, they were punching each other left in right to see who would give out first testing their strength and endurance.

Catastrophe: You're not bad agent Katswell!

Kitty: You'd be a pretty good agent if you weren't evil Catastrophe!

Catastrophe: Lets see who goes down first!

Kitty: I'll show you now!

Kitty dodges a roundhouse kick from Catastrophe as she jumps into the air and wraps her legs around her neck.

Kitty: Going down!

She flips her body around with Catastrophe still caught in her leg lock and slams her down onto the ground and then punches her in the face knocking her out.

Kitty: Pant! Pant! Pant! That was tough. Pant!

Dudley: Your next Rabies!

Rabies; Not unless I get you first!

They both throw one last right hook at the others face with both making contact. Both Dudley and Rabies stand their ground with their fists still at the others face trying to get them to fall back.

Rabies; GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR!

Dudley: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dudley uses every bit of strength he had and manages to push Rabies back as he hits the ground and falls unconscious from the impact.

Dudley: Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant! Get...Pant!... SCHOOLED! Pant! Pant! Pant!

After they cuffed Rabies and Catastrophe, Sarah called in the Chief to bring in the other agents to assist in the clean up and to take Rabies and Catastrophe to the Petropolis jail. After waiting for a few minutes the back up finally arrived and took Rabies and Catastrophe into custody as the other agents checked in with the students to get the whole story.

Chief: So Rabies and Catastrophe posed as three staff members to kidnap students, so they could mind control them into building weapons so they could sell them to other super villains.

Kitty: Thats right Chief.

Rabies: And we would have gotten away with it too!

Catastrophe: Watch your backs TUFF! Because one day we'll be there to get our revenge! Thats goes double for you agent Wolfmen!

Zekke: Me!? What did I do!?

Before they could say another word they were thrown into the back of the jail car and taken away to the Petropolis jail.

Jojo: I gotta say, it's been great fighting alongside you guys again! And Zekke you're a pretty good agent!

Zekke: Thanks Jojo!

Sarah: And I'm glad to see my old big bad wolf again!

*She wraps her arms around Zekke cutley

Zekke: Meep!

Dudley: Dude you gotta sort out your issues.

Zekke: Yeah I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Jojo: Yup! Good to be back!

Then they all do a bid air freeze pose bringing this fanfic to an end.

THE END

Well after who knows how long, I finally got my second fic finished! A big shout out to my friend and fellow TUFF Puppy fan on DA, BlackStar102 AKA Valery whom I put in my fic with her OC Jojo and her boyfriend Ramsses as a thank you for a sketch she made for me a little while back. I'd also like to thank you people who follow me and watch my fics and such, really means alot to me and I hope to make a lot more TUFF fics in the future! Until then, rate, favorite and review and I'll see you people in the next fic I do! Dark D. Out!


End file.
